thedurousfandomcom-20200214-history
Destroyerite classifications
The ship classifications of the destroyerite empire ' ' The ships of these may vary. However, this guide is to give a simple understanding of all new recruits. Book 1-the navy In most navies we use meters and all ships have a classification by a system. In our system capital ship is over 600 meters. But the Doge ships are better The Space navies use different systems, we use a system as well. It is as follows: Gunship 10-100 meters, the smallest ships. Used for screening versus fighters. Corvette 100-300 meters, small ships used for screening against fighters, or they can be outfitted to fight larger ships, like frigates. Frigate 300-500 meters, smallest “capital ships” that aren’t really capital ships, these ships are hunters and lighter carriers, they will catch up to almost any ship and speed away if a capital ship (like a cruiser) comes, making them ideal for pirates and smugglers. Destroyer, 500-700 meters in a weird spot between capital ship and smaller support ship, because if it’s under 600, It’s a support ship, if it’s over that, it is a capital ship. Cruiser 700-1000 meters, the first real capital ship here, it’s somewhere between destroying small ships, and also Destroying larger ships, so it’s both. Heavy cruiser 1 Km- 1.5KM tasked with destroying capital ships these beasts are less powerful than the star and battlecruisers. Star cruisers 1.5Km-2.5KM these ships are beasts on the battlefield and are smaller than battlecruisers which are made for sheer firepower. Battlecruisers, 2.5 Km-6 Km the biggest in the “cruiser line” made to destroy any ship in its way. Dreadnoughts 6Km-900Km massive ships made for destruction, raining from ships of super lasers and massive firepower to huge carriers with millions of cruiser, frigates, fighters and more, these ships are only In the biggest of engagements. Titans 900 KM+ these ships are the rarest ships you’ll ever find, you would be lucky or a dead person if you see one, if it is an enemy, you are done for, it’s massive engines will eventually catch up with you. If you are on its side, then you will see a path of sheer destruction and death and every enemy ships gets torn to piece. The only empire is known to use them ' ' Naval ranks. Many ranks exist, so let’s see what you are in, Enlisted personnel, Ensign, might have one fighter or turret under its control Lieutenant, commands a fighter squad Jr. Captain, the final rank before officer training. Commands one ship or two smaller ships. Officers, Sr. Captain can command a small flotilla or formation of warships. Jr admiral, commands a sizeable formation of warships. Fleet admiral, commands a small fleet of ships. Sr admiral, commands a large fleet. Grand Admiral, commands a sector fleet or a grand fleet. spaceship classes and abbreviations. Titan-TT Dreadnought-DN Battleship-BB Battlecruiser-BC Starcruiser-SC Heavy Cruiser-CA Light cruiser AKA cruiser-CL Destroyer-DD frigates, corvettes, and gunships are all referred to as LAV. and ISS is "Imperial starship"